


Tickled Pink

by InuokaSoap



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuokaSoap/pseuds/InuokaSoap
Summary: Matsukawa has been waiting for this day for years. He has no clue what he's doing, sure, but he's going to make it work.Wait a minute...(for the Matsuhana Server Valentine's Exchange!)





	Tickled Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seijohstardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seijohstardust/gifts).



> For [Gen](https://seijohstardust.tumblr.com/) for the Matsuhana server valentine's exchange!
> 
>  
> 
> I don't do smut, I have never done smut, so have this instead?

It had been too long. Far too long. Far too many days and nights of hoping, praying, waiting for this. Matsukawa kissed Makki again; a little harder, a little deeper. Hands tangled in hair and mouths clumsily tried to taste every single bit of each other they could reach. God, Matsukawa had dreamed of this for years. He pushed Makki gently to lie down on his bed (he probably should have washed the sheets or something, but it was too late now). They continued kissing clumsily whilst also trying to find a vaguely comfortable position. It was almost like a game of Twister, really. Finally in some sort of decent position, Matsukawa started to fumble with the buttons on Makki’s shirt, which turned out to be much more difficult than in the movies (Matsukawa began to think that the media may have been lying to him). Pulling away from the kiss, Matsukawa sat up on top of Makki’s thighs in order to finally get the damn shirt off.   
“So smooth, so suave,” Makki teased from underneath him, being no help whatsoever (the shit), “I might come from you undressing me alone, Issei~.”    
“Thank you, kind sir.” Matsukawa replied, pulling the shirt from Makki’s body and throwing it across the room, “But I won’t let you do that just yet.”

Matsukawa went back to kissing Makki and fortunately made swift work of Makki’s jeans and his own clothes. His hands wandered to Makki’s hips, thumbs running a gentle course down his hipbones, dipping into his underwear as he left a trail of kisses and nips down Makki’s chest and torso. He let his mouth caress every inch it could find, gifting Makki a lick of fire with every touch. Makki leaned into the touch, his little twitches of pleasure were a catalyst for the chemical flame lighting in the pit of Matsukawa’s stomach. Lingering at Makki’s navel for a second, he looked up along the length of his body, eyes drinking in every detail they could. He was so gorgeous, laid out like that with flushed skin and hooded eyes and his teeth raking his bottom lip in a slight smirk. Matsukawa wanted to wipe that smirk right off his face. He wanted to watch him writhe under his touch. He wanted to make Makki beg for his cock. He wanted to hear Makki scream his name as he fucked him inside out. 

Makki slipped his fingers into Matsukawa’s hair, a subtle “get on with it, nerd”.

Matsukawa gently mouthed at Makki’s erection through his boxers. Whether he was doing something hot or just spitting all over a perfectly good pair of pants he wasn’t quite sure, but the little groan escaping Makki’s mouth gave him hope. He gave Makki a questioning look because heck, nothing is sexier than consent. The second Makki gave his little nod, Matsukawa practically ripped of the last layer of fabric between them. Although the moment was anticlimactic, Matsukawa had been dreaming of this for far too long to be disappointed now. He began kissing up the length of Makki’s cock. Makki gave a sharp gasp as Matsukawa reached the head, giving it his mouth’s undivided attention. All he could taste was salt and that was… kinda gross… but he didn’t really care. Matsukawa moved his hand to the base of Makki’s shaft; even though it was a little strange, he couldn’t help but revel in the fact that he was able to touch Makki’s--

Matsukawa moved off of Hanamaki and looked down at where his hand was mere seconds earlier. He knew he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t help but  _ laugh _ . Makki sat up, confused.   
“Yeah sure just randomly laugh at my dick.” He said in a deadpan voice, “That’ll make me feel  _ really _ good.”   
“Makki it’s…” Matsukawa managed to choke out before bursting into laughter again.   
“It’s what?”   
“It’s  _ pink _ , Makki. Your pubes are  _ pink _ !”   
“Rose gold.” Makki retorted. “And why’s that so funny?”   
Matsukawa pulled up close to Makki, still almost shaking with laughter.   
“I just wasn’t expecting it." Matsukawa had to take a deep breath. "Makki they’re- they’re  _ pink _ .”   
Makki sighed in exasperation. So much for a hot night with his new boyfriend.   
“Oikawa owes me 1000 yen. This is a good day.” Matsukawa continued to himself, chuckling. Makki made a mental note to shave next time; this was not a side of Matsukawa that he liked.    
“But babe, seriously, that’s really fucking hot.” Matsukawa finished with a grin, moving behind Makki to kiss his neck, hands roaming up and down his body.

Makki sighed. He couldn't wait until Matsukawa saw his asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> Gen i'm so sorry


End file.
